Insanity
by acesfirefist
Summary: Law loses everything dear to him, and it's all his fault. One shot. Lots of blood and death.


**A/N: I just really love writing insane Law, okay? It's just fun. Anyways I hope you enjoy. As usual, I don't own anything but the words.**

His hands were cold. Not because of the chilling winter winds, or of the cold interior of his operation room, but because of the sustenance that adorned it. He knew the copper smell, the consistency all too well. Most of his life he had worked with it, and on some occasions, had willingly drenched his body in it. But this…this was not what he wanted.

The blood was not from a random stranger that had pissed him off, or even a patient of his. No, this red liquid belonged to the scattered, lifeless bodies of his crew mates. The only one left alive was the polar bear, staring at his captain in complete shock.

The room went eerily silent, the cold air coming to a complete standstill with just the muttering of one word. "Cap…"

Law wasn't quite sure what had just happened. One moment he's talking, and enjoying a experiment with his crew mates by his side, the next they're laying on the floor, their blood on their hands, and their pleads in his ears. As his first mate took an unsure step towards him, the surgeon snapped his head to him. His eyes held the very definition of wild, and if Bepo didn't know Law like he did, he would have called him a pure monster.

But he wasn't this. He was anything but. Law may have had his moments of inhumanity, but he was human just like the rest of the world. He had saved him in the most dire of times, and in doing so, earned the talking polar bear's eternal respect and loyalty. Even now, as the clicking of the heel of his boots came closer and closer, and the glint from the sword in his hand dangerously hit his eyes, he would stay true to his captain.

His captain was his captain, and if this was what he wanted to happen, Bepo wouldn't question it. "Cap…" Escaped past his lips again, the worry clear on the bear's face. Was his life going to end just like this; by the hand of his beloved captain?

….Bepo would have it no other way.

He would accept his death, but only because it was what Cap wanted. Loyalty went a long way with this bear.

There were no pleads, or even a whimper. Just acceptance. The sword rose to the fur on his neck, the hungry look in Law's eyes penetrating just as much as the smirk on his face. He had lost himself, and Bepo was sure there was no way to bring him back.

It took one slice, and once slice alone, the steel slivering over his jugular and causing the blood to rush. In a matter of seconds Bepo's life flashed before his eyes; the pain, the slavery, the happy times, it all came back to him.

And then everything stopped on one image. Him, as a baby polar bear, licking the hand of a small boy with terrible cuts and bruises. Little did he know back then that that man would grow up to be the greatest person in his eyes, and that he would stick by his side until the end.

That was exactly what he had done, and Bepo felt accomplished. The warm embrace of death was calling him, and he could see the blinding lights taking over his vision. But not before he caught a glimpse at Law's horrified face. The look of sheer terror had taken over his features, and Bepo wanted to fight back, but it was far too late. Before he even had a chance to say goodbye, everything faded to black and the life of the polar bear had ended.

Breathing was hard for him. The surgeon could not handle what he had just done, and something in his mind snapped. The fingers around his sword tightened and he knew he had one more job to do. All of these people, they never loved him. Love was a lie, just like the filthy world around him. He only had himself, and he'd be damned if he was going to let anyone lie to him ever again.

He was his own monster, and there was nothing in this world that could save him.

* * *

_A/N: Also bonus PeroLaw addition:_

__But what he hadn't expected was for a timid voice to sprang up and catch him in his murderous act. His breathing hitched as that familiar nickname passed his ears.

"Fuzzy Hat…"

No…she was just like the rest of them. He told himself this over and over again, the voices in his head egging him on. She wasn't any different. All she ever said were lies.

"….Selfish brat…" He started, the look of pure disgust on his face. She would pay for her treachery just as they all had. And as he reached her person, he could tell she wasn't going to back down. Perona wasn't the type to sit there and cower in fear, but he supposed that was what he liked about her the most. She was bold, and fearless at times, and even staring at the deadly monster in front of her couldn't bring a shake to her skin.

Defiant bitch. He'd show her just how terrifying he could really be. His free hand reached up and grabbed a handful of her glossy hair in his hands. The pink locks were always so soft, so shiny, and he loved to burrow his face into their curls. With a yank, her head turned to face him, the smirk still apparent on his face; her favorite kind of smirk.

"You're not scared, are you?"

She bit down on her lower lip, sending him a glare, "No. You're not some monster so why should I be scared of you."

His eye twitched at her words, "Tch. Shows how much you know, brat." And as he finished, he brought all the strength he had and pushed her against the wall. He heard her gasp as the blood trickled down her soft, pale skin. She didn't even have time to stand up before he had pinned her to the ground, licking the blood with his tongue. "Ehm. Maybe I'll drain all the blood out of your system when you die…" Another lick and he could feel her shiver.

"S-Stop this…Law…It's me…why are you…"

She didn't have time to finish as he gritted his teeth at her, "Because you've been lying to me, just as the others have. Love is nothing more than an illusion."

"Please…" She tried her best to bring a hand to his face, but he stopped her with a forceful squeeze that would break anyone's bone. The tears on her face were enough to bring his smirk back. Yes, good, she was whimpering at the pain, and Law could not be more pleased.

"Are you scared now, _princess_? Those tears of yours sure say something."

"I'm not crying because of the pain…I'm crying because I love you…"

And that was it. He had snapped once again, and with a thrust of the sword into her heart, he had killed her. The last words he would ever hear from her lips stung him, and Law knew then that this was not right.

What had he done? What had he become? He had worked so hard to get rid of the monster, and to have it all crash down like this. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes. His breathing was becoming erratic and before he knew it, he was clutching onto the bodies of his best friend and girlfriend for dear life, pleading for them to come back.

But he knew they wouldn't. And so with the murders he had done, so too had he killed his sanity.


End file.
